


Hey, Schoolboy

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [8]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Charlie writes to Neil since the first day he sees him, until the last.





	Hey, Schoolboy

_Hey schoolboy, I see you rush into my classes._

_Hey schoolboy, I think you're hotter wearing glasses._

_Hey schoolboy, I found out your name is Neil._

_Hey Neil, I'm struggling to tell you how I feel._

_Hey Neil, you know we're young and free._

_Hey Neil, come and befriend me._

_Hey Dead Poet, I know you wrote that with me in mind._

_Hey Dead Poet, our hands entwined._

_Hey Dead Poet, let's make out under the cover._

_Goodbye my lover.  
_


End file.
